


One Day or Two Thousand Years

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto’s thoughts on the events of Exit Wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day or Two Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

A day, that’s all, only one day, and in that day nearly everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. John Bloody Hart and his explosive devises were only the start, he then bombs the city and kidnaps Jack, leaving us to deal with hordes of weevils, the restarting of the major servers for most of the city as well as the meltdown of a nuclear energy plant. In one day the whole of Cardiff went to the dogs, but we fixed it, I suppose, in the process losing both Toshiko and Owen. In one day Gwen and my world crashed down around our years, but while it was only one day for us, for Jack it was almost two thousand years. Two thousand years of constant death and resurrection, only to find when he got back to the hub that he was down two of his team, his family, knowing all the while that it was his brother that was responsible for the whole thing. All in all, it was a day that they could have all done without.


End file.
